Leech
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: The monsters have all left the Underground, leaving behind a grumpy flower and vengeful soul. When a mysterious girl comes with intent to free Flowey, it is quickly learned that she's a lot different than most humans. So different, in fact, that Chara may now have a new route out of the Underground... [WIP][R&R]
1. No Magic Left

_If you should ever leave me; Though life will still go on, believe me_

 _The world could show nothing to me; So what good would living do me?_

 _God only knows what I'd be without you…_

 _-The Beach Boys (God Only Knows)_

. . .

Once upon a time, Monsters and Humans lived together in perfect harmony. At the core, however, the Humans slowly became fearful of the peaceful Monsters. The Humans became so driven by their fears that they declared war against the Monsters, demanding that they either go Underground or cease existing. The Monsters would not give up their freedom and fought for their lives when the Humans started to chase them out of their homes. War between the two races was a long, brutal catastrophe that ended in tears and shame. In the end, it was the Humans who prevailed over the Monsters, who were then cast Underground. The Humans then made sure the Monsters would never come above ground again by using the best magicians they had to create a barrier. Once in place, the barrier would never come down, unless one could gather the correct souls.

After this, the Humans rejoiced from their apparent liberation- however, Humans are fearful creatures bent on placing the blame on others, therefore it did not take long before they turned against their own magicians. The very magicians that had locked the Monster away, the very saviors of the paranoid Humans, were punished- the were burned, stabbed, and stoned, their families paid a price as well and were publicly shamed or mocked. Today, it is believed that no Human with magic in their veins exists. There is no magic in the Human world anymore because of this history of innocent bloodshed, we have lost our innocence to retain the beauty that comes with the possession of magic.

And yet…

No one lived in the Underground anymore. Sure, one or two monsters would come back to get something- or maybe a curious human would make their way down to study the lives of the monsters. It didn't matter who came down though, they were usually gone before three days either way. Flowey took it upon himself to ignore all of them. He could have teased them, killed them, pulled up another SAVE and spared them; but the appeal was no longer a wonder to him. It just _didn't_ appeal.

Chara, meanwhile, was restless and annoyed. The spirit was nothing more than a shiver than your back; a random creak in a settling house that made your half-awake body refuse to sleep for another ten minutes. And it _hated_ Flowey- it hated him to the highest ends of the world and back again. Unlike Flowey, who could directly manipulate the few and far between visitors of the Underground, Chara could do nothing but watch. The hole at the end of the Underground that a few humans had fallen down before was now covered, no humans to fall down and die so Chara could take control. Of course this was all Flowey's fault is some way or another, so the two remained at each other's throats.

When that one little human girl came to the entrance of the Underground and made her way through, neither of the entities thought anything of it. A day went by, and the child retraced many of the steps a certain other human made years ago. Two days, then three, and a nearly unheard of four days went by as the child carefully made her way to where the Underground ended. On the fifth day, Chara was curious about this persistent little soul and went to watch the girl in her pointless traveling. Flowey didn't care, and why should he? He had nothing to worry about until Chara decided to kill the human and take the child's body for their own. And what could Chara do when all previous attempts to do so only made the human in question leave the Underground faster than what should be possible?

As Flowey soon learned, this one was different.

Not that humans didn't come up different when Underground to begin with. The last one, it was called Frisk, could not talk directly to a monster. Instead, the soul that contained half of Chara gave invisible messages that only the target monster could hear in lieu of using their vocal cords or lips. The ability to communicate with such necessities were likely lost on that human any way- after a fall like they had, it was a miracle that they were to use their other functions.

But this human…

This human sure did like taking their sweet time with walking, that's for sure.

It was on day seven -after Chara didn't seem to have taunted the yellow flower since day five- that Flowey decided to get a look at the human himself. Working under the ground for the only movement left in the Underground, Flowey popped back up from under the earth to nearly the beginning of the ruins where the patch of yellow flowers had grown. With the hole above them covered, the flowers were slowly dying. Many haven't bloomed at this point, despite it being time for them all to look absolutely stunning this time of year. The girl sat with her knees held up to her chest as she looked up at the now filled in hole.

The heartless flower decided to get a closer look, and wormed his way over into the bed of flowers to disguise himself among them. A petite thing, to be sure, having dulled yellow hair that laid against her back with little ringlets at the end. She wore a white dress that was adorned with lace across the collar bone and down the upper arm before touched her elbow. The girl didn't wear any shoes, oddly enough, although it was not the thing that made Flowey feel so… different from being closer to her. Something was definitely different about this child- a certain air about her that was just… off. What _was_ it?!

Chara could feel it, possibly even better than what Flowey could. It attracted the spirit with a great intrigue, and it set up an invisible barrier around the flower patch, locking all three of them in for the time being.

'I kNoW wHaT yOu ArE' Chara slithered in the child's ear. 'I kNoW wHaT yOu CaN dO, hOw It ChAnGeS eVeRyThInG… I'vE bEeN wAtChInG yOu… AnD i LiKe WhAt I sEe.'

The child did not move, she remained where she was, staring up at the top of the cavern like something interesting was going on that Chara and Flowey couldn't see.

 _What you can change, isn't always what you can see._

Unintentionally, Flowey jerked backward in surprise in hearing the thought-speak- it was almost as if it had directed toward him. Chara, too, dropped defenses at hearing it but the spirit quickly regained composure when the child moved to daintily cross her legs.

 _Let me go; if you know me so well, you'd know that it is not you that I want._

'WhO eLsE cOuLd Be HeRe? It Is JuSt YoU aNd I…'

The girl's body raised with a playful little scoff.

 _Are you sure about that?_

In a moment that seemed like it was coming from a dream, the girl turned to look directly at Flowey. She stared at him for an uncomfortably long time with shockingly blue eyes that were as clear as crystal. Then, in a heart stopping moment, she smiled.


	2. Don't Worry Flowey

Flowey and the girl kept their eyes locked on the other for quite some time before the flower finally snapped out of it.

"I'm not any more redeemable than that stupid ghost." the flower retorted, folding his leaves in defiance. "He'd like it more if you take him instead too- someone's gotta mind these stupid flowers, and as seeing I _am_ one, it shouldn't be that hard!"

The girl did not look away, her smile only grew a little wider.

"Look kid," Flowey then said, "Someone must have told you 'bout what happens to flowers when they get uprooted. Not saying that you should hitchhike around with a vengeful soul or anything, but no matter what way you do it, I won't last anywhere else."

'hE wOuLd RaThEr LoSe tHe WiLl To LiVe ThAn Be SaVeD. TaKe Me LiTtLe BiRd…'

But the child refused.

"S-stop looking at me like that." Flowey told the child, backing away as the girl appeared to only get closer. "You can't save me- no one is able to save me and I'm going to keep it like that!"

The girl only got closer to the flower as she raised her hand to touch one of his petals. In a moment of disgust, Flowey hid back into the earth in self defense.

'SeE? YoU cAn NoT sAvE hIm, AnD i WiLl NoT lEt YoU lEaVe UnTiL yOu AcCePt My OfFeR.'

The girl said nothing as she carefully took her time to stand up. The barrier Chara had set up was invisible to a normal soul, but she could see it inside of her mind and slowly looked around it for a way to break it down. Chara watched the child with a certain glee as she tried to place her hand against the barrier. It gave her as sudden feeling of being buried alive, which made her quickly withdraw her hand as if the barrier had shocked her instead.

'I kNoW wHaT yOu ArE!' Chara insisted with pleasure, 'YoU wIlL nOt LeAvE uNtIl YoU gIvE mE wHaT i WaNt!'

The girl looked in the direction that Chara's spirit had the most energy before turning back to the barrier. This time when she placed her hand on the barrier, the palm of her hand started to glow as she pressed against the barrier with all the strength she had.

'NO!' Chara screeched as the child gradually pushed through the barrier as if it were nothing more than a rubber ball in her way. When she had pushed far enough, the barrier popped open like a balloon with enough force that Chara staggered back. With the spirit decommissioned for the moment, the girl carefully placed her hands together before a small beam of light enveloped them and spread to the rest of her body. Chara regained its composure to glare at her with fury.

'I'lL mUrDeR yOu, YoU dIsGuStInG lItTlE wItCh!' the soul screeched as it charged toward the child with nothing but hatred in mind. The girl did nothing to stop the spirit from charging at her, although the glow that surrounded her dimmed by a bit before brightening up again as the soul passed through her body. The girl clutched her stomach as Chara tried to take control of her body- it hurt horribly as the disconnected soul tried to find a place in her to take over to infect the rest of her body, but when it could not find a point to hold on to, it forcefully ejected itself out of her.

'YoUr SoUl Is StRoNgEr ThAn WhAt I fIrSt AnTiCiPaTeD.' Chara grumbled, looking down on the girl as she looked to be in tremendous pain. 'BuT iT iS nOt StRoNg EnOuGh.'

A silent smirk passed between Chara to the girl before the spirit decided to the area. The girl looked up at where the soul had resided before painfully making her way to the first home available, one that was marked as 'Home'. Having moved through the house earlier when coming through the first time, the girl went to the child's room and laid on the bed until sleep claimed her waking mind.

Flowey followed her.

Of course the girl seemed different, but when Chara thinks that the difference should be something to take advantage of? Last time Chara tried to take advantage of something, it led to three possible time lines where one would have lead to a world were nothing existed- at Chara's hand no less! Flowey had died in that time line as well, he couldn't remember it, but the pure notion still existed with a shiver.

No.

Not this time.

If Chara wanted to possess this human to try to get a free ride above ground, then Flowey couldn't just stand by. This human came for him, right? So she won't leave the Underground without him, right? And the faster she was out of the Underground, the faster Chara couldn't do enough harm to be able to go above ground himself. Right…?

Thinking about it made Flowey grimace; escort missions always sucked.

. . .

The girl woke up much later. Feeling better, she sat up in the bed and stretched before getting up. Casually, the girl left the bedroom and went into the living room. At the fireplace, the child looked over the dead logs with a small tilt of her head. Flowey observed from a corner near the table as the girl snapped her fingers and the dead logs started to burn under a fierce fire.

"What… the…?"

Suddenly, the girl turned around and looked toward the table. Fearing that he could be spotted, Flowey tried to hide underground again- he quickly found that he was no longer able to. The girl started to move toward him. Softly, the sound of a needle scratching against a record could be heard- then a song started to play rather loud;

" **Round, round, get round- I get around! Get around, round, round, I get around!"**

Flowey flinched at the song, not sure why it appeared out of no where but chose to be more worried that he couldn't run away as the girl only got closer, and closer…

 _B-side…_

The thought-speak had come so suddenly that Flowey nearly lost a flower petal in surprise. Apparently he had made a sound too because the next thing Flowey saw was the smiling little face of the girl. And, for a moment, the flower didn't know what to do. Where ever the music was coming from, it was playing a different song now- an almost calming ditty that had something to do about someone's baby telling them not to worry.

"L-look..." Flowey slowly started to say, refusing to look the child in the eye. "I don't even know you. And quite frankly, the more I see about you, the less I like."

The girl raised an eyebrow, a silent signal that expressed that there was more to what he wanted to tell her. He really didn't want to do it, but at this point was there really a choice?

"I don't know what kind of gull you have to think that I would just trust some stranger..."

 _Chara._

"Excuse me?!" Flowey carefully demanded, his face deforming slightly to a rather threatening glare.

 _You trusted Chara before you knew more about them…_

"And see where it got me!" Flowey spat, using his leaves to gesture at his body. "In some choosingly decided fate, I'm dead. In this world, I'm not up for redemption. I would rather _rot_ with those flowers back in the ruins than be brought to the surface!"

The girl recoiled a bit, but like every human with a determined goal, she was persistent. The music had stopped, allowing Flowey to take note to better question where it had originated from the begin with. It took some time, but the girl looked at the yellow flower with an expression that made it seem as if she were contemplating something she didn't want to say.

 _Do you… trust me?_


	3. Mixed and Mashed

_Do you… trust me?_

The immediate answer was 'hell-to-the- _fuck_ -NO!'

Seriously, did this kid not hear him earlier? Was she deaf? Even better, was she dumb? A preemptive strike was taken earlier to assume that she was simple, but with her age, was she simple enough to be delayed or something?

However…

"How about," Flowey then said, placing the tips of his leaves together in a decisive manner, "You tell me who the hell you are, what the hell you plan on doing to get us out, and how the _fuck_ you were able to not only make dead logs burn with fire again, but also have the ability to randomly made music come on when there's not even a radio in here!"

The child's face dissolved into an emotionless little frown.

"Let's start with names." Flowey then piped up with an obnoxiously cheery tone- if he wanted to sound even more cheerful, he could have started to sing. "I'm Flowey the Flower, and we could be _great_ friends if you told me who _you_ are!"

At first, he didn't get an answer- she had recoiled a bit, seeming to be in a state of decisiveness for a situation that did not need that much thought to it. How on earth did she expect him to trust her when she couldn't even spit out her own stupid name?

 _I am… You can call me Orenda._

"Orenda?!" Flowey gushed, "That's a pretty little name for a pretty little freak like you!"

The girl didn't move or respond.

"Alright, so now that I know your name Orenda," Flowey continued, saying her name like he was whispering an unspeakable curse, "You can tell me where you came from, and why you're so determined to get me out of my comfortable little hovel."

Orenda didn't say anything and looked rather uncomfortable. Flowey waited for her to respond as he glared at her from the corner of his eye.

 _A monster above ground… he told me about the Underground._

"Yeah, so?"

 _He told me about you too. He told me who you really are, and how you met Chara. Another monster, she had a picture of you before… You were…_

"Don't say it." Flowey hissed. "Don't you dare say it."

 _You were really…_

"Don't you dare."

 _Really…_

"If I had hands to choke you..."

 _Cute._

Flowey's face deformed into an ugly, melting expression of pure hatred. "I. Am. Not. _Cute_." he growled through his teeth. The operative word, however, had been 'were'. Orenda's face only started to flush a light pink, knowing that it sounded rather silly now that it had been said outloud. Flowey didn't care one ounce about this stupid creature's apparent infatuation with his previous appearance; that part of him was dead now, he was sure of it. After all that crap with Frisk… his old appearance had _better_ been dead, or things were going to get ugly whether he wanted them to or not.

Despite what he liked to portray, he did have some emotion to him, even if it were just from memory.

It was out of the corner of his eye that he saw the girl try to reach for him again. This time, he didn't move away from her reach until her finger gave a tiny brush against one of his petals. He knew it touched her because in a dark moment, he could remember things; things that weren't his to remember. At the same time, it felt as if part of his memory poured into Orenda, giving her a similar sensation. Whatever had just happened between them, the two pulled away from each other like similar magnetic forces.

Orenda had bumped her head on the table, while Flowey could have been easily uprooted from the way he had fallen down. Both of them now had a splitting headache that prevented them from moving or thinking rationally for several moments before they could regain their composure.

"What… _are_ … you?" Flowey carefully muttered as he stood back up. Orenda did not answer, her tiny body curled into a small ball as if she had become paralyzed with fear. Her refusal to speak made Flowey snap.

"If you don't tell me who the hell you are and how you were able to do that, I'll make sure that if Chara doesn't kill you- I'd do it myself! And you expect me to TRUST you when you pull of shit like that?! How are you able to do that?! What kind of freak are you?! Well? Tell me!"

Orenda didn't look Flowey in the eye.

 _You… you'd hate me…_

"Any more than I do now?" the flower spat. "Believe me sweetie, it's not that hard to do."

The child looked up at the flower with a guilty little expression, the flower in turn gave the child a dark glare that was less than trusting at this point. Orenda nearly started to cry when she realized that she had to tell the truth for him to come with her at this point, unknowing that he only wanted to get her out of the Underground before Chara could get to her.

 _I'm a… witch._

Flowey looked at her with an unimpressed side glance. "A witch?" he asked, sounding as convinced as he looked. "You're a witch? Ha! If you're a witch then I'm the personification of Mt. Ebott!"

Orenda looked down again as Flowey took not attempt to hold back his laughter. Then, in a moment of pure thought and DETERMINATION, the child reached out for Flowey's stem and uprooted him before the flower was even aware of what had happened. Flowey had no time to let out a deadly screech to demand what she thought she was doing as the pain from their first touch came back like a freight train, but this time it was far worse.

Not just their memories combined and twisted this time; the longer Orenda held onto Flowey, the more of his flower form molded into her arm. His roots dug under her skin and leeched themselves to her bloodstream- the roots continued to grow from there, tracing each vein and artery in her left arm, hand, and fingers, taking in her blood as a substitute for the soil that Flowey has meant to be planted in. The physical pain both souls were in only seemed to be dulled from the rush of having their memories forced upon another as they merged to into the same creature.

Orenda just barely made it out of the transformation conscious, Flowey, however, had not. His vision went black as a memory played of a little girl able to manipulate the world around her in the most unusual ways…

The girl looked at Flowey with an interesting mix of pity and intrigue as his stem and body hung over her wrist like a wilted flower. Her entire left arm looked like a tree root was trying to grow out of it, and her hand was almost indistinguishable to even classifying as human. She had lost a lot of nerve response from her arm, but she knew that it had gone to Flowey instead. Orenda had actually been rather pleased that neither of them died- at least, not yet.

A shiver went down Orenda's spine for a moment, causing her to look around. Chara was coming for her again. The child looked at her arm as she tried with some difficulty to have her left hand rest on her right shoulder so the two could move forward.

Here's hoping that this escort mission wouldn't suck like all the others...


	4. Ghosts Talk in My Sleep

A record player needle scratched against a vinyl record, but no song played.

Flowey groaned as his waking mind slowly started to function again. Never before had the desire to die ever come so badly that it was like an itch that couldn't be reached. Screw hard RESETs- this was far, far worse.

"Tell me more about him." a familiar little voice requested. Flowey blinked his eyes open to see Orenda eagerly requesting from some figure Flowey couldn't easily distinguish. She looked a bit younger -happier, maybe- as she tugged on the arm of the indistinguishable figure while it appeared to be telling her something.

"Please -, tell me more about him!" Orenda begged again, this time putting on a little pouting face to gain more sympathy. The figure did appear to want to tell her more, but it had no information for her as it shrugged with indifference.

"Then I'll go to the Underground myself, and I'll find him!" the child then proclaimed, stomping her foot on the ground with conviction. As if a switch had been triggered, the figure quickly started to gesture to the child that such a thing would have been the end of her. The girl looked at the figure with a confused expression- giving the idea that she hardly ever saw this figure (whoever they were) get this upset about something. She was taken aback for only a moment before she placed her hands on her hips, giving the figure a haughty attitude and disbelief.

"You made it out of the Underground, and you're different. Why can't I?"

The figure sheepishly brushed the back of their head with their hand as they explained something to the child that she couldn't quite understand.

"Chara?" Orenda questioned, "Who's that?"

Without warning, Flowey's head felt like it was going to split open. The flower closed his eyes again, letting whatever imagery of Orenda and the mysterious figure go away, before opening them back up again. This time, Flowey was almost face to face with Chara themself.

 _Do you trust me?_

"Of course I trust you Chara!" Asriel exclaimed with wide eyes, before Flowey could give _his_ opinion on the matter. The human creature stared at Asriel with almost unblinking eyes, their mouth never moved when they spoke. Young Asriel only took his to mean that humans came up different when they were in the Underground; Chara's unsettling nature was only topical, brought on from being a magic-less human in a magical place like his home happened to be.

What a sweet, foolish soul…

 _Then you need to listen carefully_ , Chara told the goat child through calming, almost hypnotic thought-speak, _Once Mother and Father go to sleep, we'll go out to the Ruins to test the grappling device. If it works, you and I are going to be out of here._

"And I'll get to see the golden flowers from your village?" Asriel asked hopefully. The human creature nodded its head stiffly.

 _Yes. Then we'll get to see the flowers one last time._

"Do you have to do that… thing…?" Asriel quietly asked. Again, Chara nodded his head slowly.

 _I do. Are you sure that you want to join me?_

Asriel's face suddenly flushed as he looked down at the ground. The goat child couldn't admit it to his friend up front, but he secretly hoped that he could convince Chara to _not_ do that thing the human almost always talked about when Toriel or Asgore were not around. Their friendship was at stake here if Asriel couldn't convince Chara otherwise!

 _Good. Don't mess this up, understand?_

Asriel looked up at Chara with a sense of belonging- although it somehow ended up being mixed with a feeling of being manipulated too. Flowey gave an internal grimace as Asriel gave the human a trusting smile that was more than pleased with being with his adoptive brother. Perhaps he always knew that Chara shouldn't have been trusted- too bad it only took being turned into a flower with nothing but the past to dwell on to realize that.

 _But I'm different._

No, you're not; you'll be same as you've always been. Manipulative, powerful, always acting like you've made a deal with the devil to never talk. Heh, if you are different it's because you're a freak. A sick freak that just loves putting others in pain. That's why you always come back. That's why you always decided to RESET to show others what you can do instead of thinking of the monster's happiness.

 _Flowey… who do you think you're talking to…?_

Pain slapped Flowey from behind as if someone had decided to wallop him with a frying pan before his vision blurred once more. When it cleared, instead of looking at Chara, he was now greeted with Orenda's face awfully close to his. He was a flower again- but something was… different. A casual look down and he soon found why, and the truth nearly made him sick. The flower looked at the child with a face of horrific disgust.

"Is this one of your parlor tricks?" the flower nastily questioned as the corner of his lips formed into a large fake smile. "To blend flowers into your body like an Amalgamate? What's your next trick, suicide?"

 _This is how you're going to escape. It is a trick I picked up from the Amalgamates, with some help from my friend. You can move my arm if you want- you have more control over it than I do._

"Oh, you mean like this?" Flowey asked as he moved Orenda's arm to give her a hard pinch on the opposite shoulder. The girl let out a small yelp in pain, but could not nurse it. Flowey looked at her with a satisfied grin. "It's called a love tap," he informed her wickedly.

The child then gave Flowey an ambiguous look before she started to use her right hand to reach toward him.

 _An eye for an eye…_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there!" Flowey quickly yelped as the child tried to reach for one of his petals. Orenda did not stop, forcing Flowey to quickly bite her. Again, the child refrained as she drew her hand away to shake the pain off.

"Look, I'm not trying to call you a liar… yet." Flowey then claimed, before Orenda could make another reach for his body. "And until I find something out, I'd rather like it if you just don't lie to me. Got it?"

 _I think you're a lot more scared than what you let on._

Instantly, Flowey could feel himself deny the statement, and he shook the comment off as if she had agreed with him.

"There's just one thing I need from you first." Flowey told her. "Are you able to see my memories?"

 _Can you see mine?_

"No." the flower lied flawlessly. "I was just curious. But, hypothetically if we could since we now share the same body, what other things could we learn about each other without the other's knowledge?"

 _Thoughts. Emotions. Anything the other feels, really._

"My, that's really interesting."

 _I can't feel any of your private thoughts or motives. Are you able to see mine?_

"No, I don't think so." Flowey told her, now charged with new ideas and discoveries to manipulate later. "Let's get going though, I think Chara's coming back."

 _I can feel him too, let's go._

Flowey gave Orenda the sweetest smile as he placed her arm on her shoulder so the two could move forward.


	5. Malware

Human brains were almost exactly like computers. There's the root folder- and look, a lot of files to go through. Oh darn- this one's corrupted. Pity.

Ah look, one called the Occipital Lobe, let's see what's in there. Stored images? Well these must get pretty good. It needs special permissions? I _am_ special, give me permission damn it!

 _Flowey, what are you doing?_

"Nothing. I've just been thinking, that's all."

 _Would you like something to eat?_

"I'm a flower. I can't eat even if I wanted. You, however, can gorge your face in whatever scraps you happen to find down here as much as you like."

With that, the flower then went back to raiding the contents of the child's mind before he thought of something. "On the off chance that you can't forage anything," he started to say, "What _are_ you going to eat?"

 _I can make something._

"Like… what?"

The girl gave the flower a mysterious side glance before she pulled out her right hand with the palm upward. A warm, near white glow emitted from her finger tips as something started to rise from the middle of her palm. Flowey watched in an effort to not get too excited or impressed as the figure of a fully filled sundae cup with straw inside materialized right in front of him. When it was just nearly there, Orenda appeared for a moment that she was about to drop it, but she proved him wrong by grasping the middle of the cup with her hand with expert ease. Smiling at her handy work, Orenda turned to the flower and offered it to him.

 _Milkshake?_

For a moment, the flower forgot his current emotional abilities before catching himself. He turned up his nose and crossed his leaves in defiance.

"I can't eat it." he told her, reminding himself, "Go ahead and eat it, see if I care."

 _Alright. Just remember, our DNAs are combined now- we're practically the same being._

"Thanks for that thought." Flowey retorted before pretending to gag at the idea.

 _What's so bad about that? Siblings share drinks all the time. They share drinks with their parents. Some of them even share drinks with their lo-_

"Shut. Up."

 _Everyone's a stranger to us until we share the same spit._

"Could you just…. stop?" Flowey carefully demanded. "You're making me sick. And with our combined state, I don't even want to know what happens if it comes to that."

Orenda did not give a direct response, and instead decided to take a sip from her conjured milkshake. She was purposely teasing him, but whatever. He could run amok in her memories without her realizing it and knowing that she couldn't do the same. At least the icy drink would shut her up for a few minutes as they slowly made their way back to the entrance of the Underground. Silence had always been Flowey's greatest adversary, and it was great when he was able to keep it that way.

. . .

Now wasn't the right time.

She was weakened from having that stupid flower attached to her, but not enough. If he kept prodding away at her thoughts though, there could have been a rather fair chance that it could bring down enough of her defenses to make a surprise counter. Surely she knew that was happening, right? Couldn't she feel part of her abilities go into him when he went through her mind's contents like a library book? Perhaps that was why she didn't purposely go through his memories; it would weaken her to the point where she couldn't defend herself.

It was going to happen either way; if only she would look into that stupid flower's memories and motives…

Did she know that if he kept picking away at her, then he would eventually become more like her and be able to manipulate a part of her power? She must have, since doing the same would led to the same effect in her. How aware had she been of this spell before damning herself in any direction possible?

The time was coming; soon, but not yet.

Now wasn't the right time to attempt to possess the child.

But it was the right time to push the process along…

. . .

"Well that's just great." Flowey grumbled when a large snow drift blocked the exit to Snowdin.

 _We can move it._

"Doubt it. The Underground ran off of the same magic that gave the monsters life. Since they're leaving, the magic's slowly going with them. Unless you would like to wait another ten years for it all to melt off; this area's almost completely a giant refrigerator when you ignore the idea that it's not even that cold out."

 _So… we're snowed in at Snowdin? Ironic. I'm sure he would have made great use of that pun._

Flowey smirked a bit before thinking of something. "Your friend, the one you keep talking about that used to live down here, who is it?"

 _I guess… I guess you could say that he built coffins. He always did his best to give his best, but… but when he was Underground, there wasn't much he could do. In some way, he ended up building his own coffin alongside everyone else's- and for a while, I think he started to build mine when he believed that the lives we had could be disrupted at any moment on whim of some creature that was and was not still in the Underground._

"But who is it?" Flowey demanded.

 _You can see my thoughts, you tell me._

"You said you couldn't tell if I went through your brain!" the flower spat.

 _No, I told you that I couldn't see yours- and I haven't. You have dug through quite a lot; did you know that most computers have an anti virus system for greedy malware like you? I have a lot more control than you do whether you realize it or not, at any moment your section of trojan invaders can be deleted, and I'll let you rot instead for invading my thoughts._

"It's not like they were very good anyway." Flowey grumbled. "Over half of them were either corrupted, protected, or black-boxed from me."

Orenda turned her head to look at him, a smile creeping across her face.

 _It's called protection._

Flowey was almost about to retort before a feeling of something going horribly wrong washed over him quickly. Orenda must have felt it too because she started to stagger as if someone had hit her from behind.

'WhY dOn'T yOu ShOw HiM wHaT yOu'Re HoLdInG bAcK lItTlE bIrD?'

Chara? How could Chara…?

 _Get out! Get out now!_

'LeT's ShOw OuR fRiEnD a MeMoRy Of HiM, sHaLl We? I'm SuRe He'D rEcOgNiZe HiM rAtHeR eAsIly…'

A small flash of a short skeleton flashed in Flowey's mind before it suddenly blinked out. The resulting headache nearly split Flowey's head into two as both he and Orenda passed out. In the distance, Chara could just faintly be heard laughing as it had finally found a foothold inside the child's mind.


	6. No Guests

_No, I don't want to listen!_

"I'm making you stronger."

 _I don't want to be stronger, I want to go home!_

"Our plan will all go downhill if you back out now. You don't want to be weak do you?"

 _I don't want you! I didn't ask for this! Just… JUST LEAVE MY BODY!_

"i'm afraid that's not an option..."

 _Never asked for your help. Never wanted to see your face in my dreams. Never wanted to be your friend… and see where that's gotten us? Doomed, damned, and dragged against the ground to do whatever you wanted to. Never asked for my opinion. Never thought to question what I thought of you. Never thought to consider that, deep down, maybe I am more powerful than you._

 _Well, you know what they say… he who eats with the devil should have a long spoon._

 _And you know what?_

 _You should have used a longer spoon._

. . .

If magic wasn't a factor in all this, Flowey would have questioned why he was able to have such splitting headaches. Groaning with immense displeasure, the golden flower struggled to open his eyes as he came into coherence of where he was. Apparently he had been potted in a crudely painted clay pot- the flower pot sat on top of a small three-drawer dresser painted black, but had stickers placed haphazardly in some form of decoration.

Flowey slowly started to become more coherent of the environment around him. Immediately next to the dresser was a daybed with a solid back and sides (given him a split second thought of a coffin instead of a bed), it too had been painted black, but instead of stickers it had several child drawings clumsily taped up. In the center of the room, a small table sat on top of a bright purple rug; the table was for creating, as evidenced by the half finished drawings, paint supplies, and a few spare crayons that littered the table. The flower took in a few more details that he could easily make out, he came to a less than surprising answer; this was _her_ room.

But… why was he here? Better yet, where was she?

As if in answer, a knock came from the bedroom door.

"hey kid, you in there?"

Wait a minute… that voice…

The door slowly started to crack open, forcing a part of Flowey to desperately see who was coming in. From his angle, all Flowey could see was someone short and wearing blue. "you know, you can't just leave me in chains like houdini and expect me to get out on my own. my magic just doesn't work like that you know. so what do you say- we'll let the straitjacket stay on the rack for now? kid…?"

The figure stopped, just short of where Flowey could know for sure who it was. The figure paused as they slowly came to realization that Orenda wasn't in her room. It could have just been Flowey's imagination, but the air in the room started to feel tense and dark.

"no… she wouldn't…!"

Suddenly, the figure rushed to the dresser Flowey sat on and went through the top drawer. "she took her records…" he said before looking up to see Flowey sitting innocently enough as he observed the situation. Now it was perfectly clear who this person was and the flower recognized the skeleton as quickly as Sans likewise recognized him. The pupils that skeleton somehow had suddenly disappeared as the air around the two could have equated to the living version of death.

" _What are you doing here?_ " Sans questioned, his voice now low and horrifying enough to almost made the flower quiver.

"Considering this could be one hell of a dream, I refuse to answer." Flowey told Sans with a wave of one of his leaves. "Maybe a side effect of seeing that kid's memories or something, I dunno and I don't care."

Unfortunately, Flowey's carelessness went straight to Sans's fury and the skeleton made a grab for the flower's stem with all intent to rip him out of the potted soil. To the shock of the both of them, Sans's hand phased right through Flowey. Slowly, as he looked down at his hand then at the flower, the skeleton's eyes retained the pupils once more.

"you're not really here..." Sans thoughtfully spoke out loud. "or… i'm not really here. it's one of the two."

"Well that's helpful." Flowey retorted as he crossed his leaves together. "Which one is it smartass?"

"well… i remember walking here." the skeleton said thoughtfully. "do you remember being potted?"

Now that was an interesting question…

"No." the flower finally said. "No I can't remember."

Suddenly, in some corner of the room, the sound of a needle hitting a record startled both Sans and Flowey. The initial turntable static then gave way to a slow paced song with hypnotic vocals that droned on in a near threat to go to sleep while singing.

 **I know perfectly well I'm not where I should be... I've been very aware you've been patient with me...**

"she's here." the skeleton mumbled. "but how? her room neutralizes magical energy..."

 **And after all I've done to you, you… still… be...lieve… in… me…**

Also in the corner, a cackle snickered at the two creatures as the music dipped from a low point before rising again, then dipping again to a fade out. The needle ran against the record for a few more seconds before it lifted up and back into a neutral position away from the record.

'ThE bIrD hAs BeEn CaGeD.' an all too familiar voice resonated throughout the room.

"where is she?" Sans questioned the air.

'ThE oBvIoUs AnSwEr Is ThE oNe YoU fEaR. bUt OuR lItTlE bIrD hAs A bAcKuP, aNd He'S sItTiNg RiGhT nExT tO yOU…'

Flowey let out a scoff. "Being Underground has screwed with your sight Chara." the flower laughed. "I'm not any different when I was underground; I'm a heartless flower with no chance of redemption. What could that stupid little freak have done to me that changed that?"

"synchonefsi."

"Excuse me?"

"it's the spell the kid used to get you out." Sans explained. "it was a spell that could mold two souls together while still retaining their individual forms. think amalgamates crossed with limited human understanding, add in a bit of magic and you got yourself a one way road to damnation."

'AnD wHaT yOu HaVe FaIlEd To UnDeRsTaNd So FaR iS tHaT yOuR pRyInG pRoVeNtS mY pOsSesSiOn!'

"Good!" Flowey spat. "No one wants you destroying the world any more! This isn't a game Chara, so knock it off!"

'A gAmE…? yOu WoUlD aLl AbOuT tHaT, wOuLdN't YoU aSrIeL?'

The flower was slightly taken aback but kept his tiny mouth buttoned. Little pictures danced in his head, pictures that he had created a long time ago and some pictures that he didn't create. Flowey only smirked when he realized that it was because of the spell Orenda had used to bind them together. Wait… who said anything about just their memories merging together?

Flowey looked far down into the pictures for an image that could give him a hint, a clue, anything that could help him do what he wanted. When he found it, the flower wasted no time to mumble the words he needed to get the spell to work. And it almost did, but instead of popping out and back to the Underground like he wanted, Flowey remained where he was. Chara crudely laughed at him as Sans let out a groan, accompanied by a smack on the forehead.

"what part of 'her room neutralizes magic' did you not understand?" Sans questioned.

"Then how the frick is Chara here?!" Flowey spat, invisible venom nearly spitting Sans in the eye.

 _My… room… my… rules…_

"that's how." Sans remarked as he glanced up at the ceiling.

 _First… rule…_

"uh oh."

 _No… guests…!_

"figures." Sans smirked before something on the ceiling started to leak out. The leak started to grow and the liquid made itself known as a red, putrid smelling substance that took over everything it touched. A bit fell onto one of Flowey's petal and he almost leapt high enough that the pot would have fallen off of the dresser. Not only was the substance stinking like a broken garbage disposal, it was hot- hotter than the sun almost. Sans only stood where he was, even when more than one splot of the substance landed on him and sizzled on impact.

The substance only rained down harder, soon there was enough covering the room that the floor was no longer visible and anything with fabric on it was stained. Sans took a look at Flowey and smirked.

"you've sinned haven't you?"

"Why?" Flowey hissed.

"because this is your baptismal." and before the flower could give a retort, Sans pushed the potted flower into the substance- now high enough to almost completely cover him. The substance was almost too hot to bear- Flowey could almost swear that this is what hell should have felt like as it seemed liked his very plant-like flesh melted from exposure to the substance. He struggled for as long as he could, doing all in his power to call forth the power that wasn't his to get him out of the room and out of the substance, but nothing worked. And slowly, Flowey started to submit to the substance to drown.


	7. Same As It Never Was

This was how it was supposed to be, Asriel was sure of it then. Chara and him, along with Orenda, they were that trio of friends that you always saw with each other. And they were such an odd little group that all you could do was mention one and everyone knew that you were referring to all three of them. You could almost always find them playing some kind of game that let out their best.

Asriel was always the prince- no one could have it any other way. Chara was the warlock that was once a priest of high stature, but then forced into a vow of silence by an evil hag. Orenda was never the same persona twice; some times she was an unstoppable force, soothed only through song- other times she was the princess in need of saving, to which Asriel answered the call. Today, she just wanted to be alone, which seemed weird for her but Asriel respected it. This led him and Chara alone to test their grappling device. Using a part of some combustible energy, the two were going to shoot the device to the top of the hole that Chara had fallen down over a year ago to see if they could climb back up. It was a miracle that they were able to keep it a secret from Mom and Dad for so long too.

With blind faith, Asriel followed Chara to the very back of the Ruins and together they worked to aim the makeshift machine right at one of the only true sources of light the Underground had. When it was positioned correctly, Chara gave Asriel a nod to summon a bit of his fire magic. The goat child gave an affirmative nod before summoning a small pillar of fire magic that was no larger than a pea. Guiding the little flame under a small boiler built into the device, Asriel then carefully expanded the flame so it could heat up the combustible materials inside. It didn't take long for the contents to heat up, and without much warning, a loud 'BANG' came from the device as the grappling hook rose into the air faster than anything alive. All Chara and Asriel could do was wait and watch for when it reached the top… or plummet back down to the ground.

"Chara," Asriel started to say as he noticed that the rope connected to the grappling hook started to rise off of the ground, "I don't think we're going to have enough-"

Before Asriel could finish, Chara raised a hand to silence the goat child just seconds before the end of the rope dangled a little bit of distance off the ground. It just hung there, and the two simply stared at it as if they were expecting something more- the rope to suddenly give way, or the hook to come down, almost clipping one of them on the side. Chara was the first to walk over to gently pull on the rope to see if anything happened. When nothing did, the fallen human gave an even harder tug that Asriel was sure could have made _something_ happen if it was going to.

"I'll call when you can come up." Chara said to Asriel before starting to get a firm hold on the rope to climb. Their voice was always so harsh, almost like they didn't want to talk at all but felt obligated to.

"But what if..." Asriel started to say, but his voice trailed off when Chara gave the goat child a glare that could have killed. But humans can't do that… can they?

"Do you trust me?" Chara asked in a tone that was so low that it was almost unbearable.

 _No. No, no, no, no, NO!_

"Yes Chara." Asriel agreed calmly. "I'll always trust you."

 _You..._ _ **idiot**_ _._

Chara nodded before starting to work up the rope as Asriel watched on. The fallen child was able to make fairly decent progress before a faint, echoing sound of the rope snapping somewhere further up the line. It was nothing more than a split second that the whole rope came undone, allowing gravity to take Chara with a shove and make the fallen human fall back into the Underground once again.

"Chara!" Asriel exclaimed, rushing to the fallen human's side in a panic. The human did not respond and only lay on the ground. Quickly, administering what little restorative magic he knew, Asriel attempted to heal any of Chara's injuries where he could. It's not like Chara had been hurt that bad- might have some back pain later or something, but other than that...

"C-Chara…?" Asriel quietly asked, getting close to the human. "Are… are you alright?"

"That was supposed to _work_."

"Chara?"

Slowly, the human sat up and stared at the ground. Asriel quickly found out that this was much worse than five seconds ago when he thought his friend was dead.

" _You_ built that rope." Chara muttered darkly. It was so dark, and with Chara's already harsh tone, the resulting effect gave Asriel a cold shiver up his back. "Y _ou_ built the rope that was supposed to be strong. Y _ou_ built the rope that was going to take us up to the surface! Do you not want to get to the surface, Asriel? Or did you want to _kill_ your only friend?"

Asriel face suddenly turned pale. He had been sure that the rope had been study enough, honest, so why was Chara treating him like a criminal? It was an accident and nothing more. What was wrong with his friend? Did he not use his restorative magic right? Did he...

"There's only one way we can get to the surface now." Chara then decided, standing up as if nothing were wrong and brushed off some dirt.

"Chara no!" Asriel exclaimed as his eyes grew wide. "Anything, anything but that!"

"We have no other choice."

"No Chara! We don't know what will happen to your soul if you… Chara there has to be some other way!"

"There is no other way Asriel." Chara coldly informed the goat child, who tried so desperately to choke back tears that would have no effect on the fallen human. "Tonight we will get the buttercups. And then tomorrow, when Mother and Father aren't looking, we'll-"

"No!" the goat child wailed. "I won't do it! You won't make me do it either! Maybe… maybe Orenda has an idea!"

The look Chara gave Asriel was not only enough to kill, but it was enough to reanimate and kill again. "The witch..." Chara mumbled.

"Orenda." Asriel agreed, with a nod, "Maybe she has an idea. I don't want you to… Please let's just go see Orenda."

Chara gave the goat child a blank stare while giving a stiff nod in confirmation.

. . .

She spent most of her time alone, and that was how she rather liked it. While they had gone off doing whatever it was they planned on doing. Orenda carefully worked as she tried to make something appear from nothing. So far whatever the thing was, it was going to be thin and packaged in a neat square- maybe it would be another record, she liked conjuring those.

"Orenda!" a hopeful voice called out to her. Looking up for a moment, Orenda saw Asriel and Chara coming over to her. The goat child looked desperate, and the human looked… well, there weren't a lot of expressions Chara could pull off -particularly if they involved a bit of oxytocin- and this look was far into the depths of anything pleasant. Chara was also holding something, rope? Why did they have a rope?

"Orenda!" Asriel waved when they were close enough to her. "We need your help!"

"With… what?" Orenda asked carefully, not for once letting her eyes leave the rope.

"Go on Chara, ask her." Asriel said the human, even giving them a tiny nudge. Chara didn't move for a moment, appearing to be in deep thought about something.

"Well, we did come over to let you fix our rope." Chara lazily decided as the rope entwined between the fingers of the human like an odd snake. "But you're a witch. Witches need to be judged..."

"Chara, no, that's not what we agreed!" Asriel said to the fallen child in utter shock. "She can fix it, honest! It would be even stronger than before, maybe even make it longer!"

"Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live." Chara declared in a low, haunting tone. Orenda's eyes expanded as she quickly tried to scramble away, but Chara had been too fast for her and she quickly found the rope tied around her neck rather tightly. Orenda attempted to struggle, but it only tightened the rope more.

"Now let's see if she sinks or floats." Chara maliciously whispered into Orenda's ear.

"No!" Asriel exclaimed, but Chara ignored him.

Orenda continued to struggle as Chara pushed her to the edge of a small pool of water. Small as it was, it was still enough to drown her if the fallen human kept her head under the water. Realizing that she had to do something quickly, Orenda tried to summon a little plastic knife that when in the mortal plane well enough, she took hold of it. Not caring if the knife hit Chara or not, Orenda swung it at the human- the knife did manage to clip the fallen human on the side, and Chara let go of the rope while letting out a small giggle, acting as if the knife had been a feather instead.

Asriel, who had remained where he was in awe and fear of what was going on, suddenly acted on a will not entirely his own as he pushed Chara into the water instead. Orenda took this as an opportunity to get away as fast as she could, running for as long as her feet could take her. Asriel wanted to go after her, to tell her that he didn't mean what Chara did and he'd apologize for Chara even if it wasn't mutual, but the goat child had been planted on the spot; like a flower, a stupid little golden flower that could do nothing to leave the world it so hated.

"You said you trusted me." Chara croaked with a less than pleasurable smile. The goat child stared down at his friend, imaginary words passed between them but nothing was really said to confirm the idea. He shouldn't have known where Orenda was going, and who she was going to meet. He shouldn't have known that this stranger was going to help her develop her powers to the point where she'll be able to save him some day. He shouldn't have known that her memories were now fused with his- an incurable, and likely permanent side effect of what lengths she wanted to get at to set him free.

This was the day, Asriel realized, where everything was the same as it never was.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading this far if you have! There's a bit of background for this chapter, but it all boils down to this: I've always wanted to have a chapter where everyone's memories blended seamlessly into each other's, to show how the spell has taken effect on Flowey and Orenda. Chara and Asriel's grappling hook device was mentioned in an earlier chapter, and the events that transpired for Orenda is what led up to her first initial meeting with Sans.**_

 _ **This chapter also ended up being a bit longer than the others, just because I didn't want to make two separate chapters to get the dream across. Although long, I'm satisfied with how this chapter ended up, and I hope you like it to!**_


	8. Superego

_I asked your mother for you, she told me that you was too young_

 _I wished dear Lord that I never seen your face, I'm sorry you were ever born._

 _Sera goodnight, Sera goodnight_

 _Goodnight Sera, goodnight Sera_

 _I'll get you in my dreams_

. . .

 _Beautiful Dreemurr, wake unto me… starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee._

 _Sounds of the rude world burden the day, lulled by the moonlight have all passed away._

 _Beautiful Dreemurr, king of my song... lest while I woo thee with soft melody._

 _Beautiful dreamer... awake unto me…_

. . .

Asriel groaned as he slowly started to sit up. Beside him lay Orenda who was carefully doing the same thing. The goat child turned to the magical human and observed her for a moment.

"Are we… dead... now?"

"No…" the little creature whispered. "We lost. Chara is in control now, and it will make sure that we remain in the far recesses of my own mind just to retain that control."

Asriel tilted his head as Orenda hid herself in her knees. "There is no light here..." the girl whimpered. "There is no more hope. I thought that I could… I should have just listened to him..."

The goat child simply watched as the little human started to let out a muffled cry of despair. Some how, he fought the urge to give her some kind of comforting touch -a hug, maybe- and simply looked at her as if he refused what he was hearing.

"There is light here." Asriel told the girl.

"No… no there isn't."

"There is." Asriel softly insisted, inching a bit closer to Orenda. "You want to know why? Because I can see you. If there wasn't any light right now, why would I be able to see you?"

The child looked up from her little bundle of despair and strained her eyes to look at him. Her struggle to try to see him suddenly gave Asriel a horrifying idea.

"Can you see me?" he asked.

"Barely."

In decision, Asriel bit his lower lip as he got close enough to Orenda so he could take hold of her hand. Never once had he taken into consideration that her hand was smaller than his, and the revelation was only a momentary surprise before he trained his eyes into hers. From there, the surprise only migrated into shock when her blue eyes looked straight at his- had her eyes always been that shade of blue? They were so… mesmerizing. How could she say that there wasn't any light in this place when her eyes alone could have lit a cathedral?

Maybe lights aren't aware of the light they shine, and this one just needed someone to remind her of it?

Why did it have to be him though?

"Let's make a new light." Asriel suggested, cupping both of her hands into his. "A light so bright that it will stop Chara from coming here again. Synchonefsi, we'll merge together. What do you think?"

The human child looked up at him- her blue eyes burning intensely behind a veil of grief.

"It won't work." she softly uttered.

"Do you trust me?" Asriel whispered back. Orenda didn't answer.

Giving her a trusting smile, Asriel opened their hands to reveal a small flame at their palm. The flame was weak and in a fit to sputter out, but Orenda tilted her head at it as if it interested her. Slowly, a gold ring appeared around the flame protecting it and preventing it from going out. This excited Asriel, so he made the flame taller- Orenda responded by making the ring around it wider as well. They worked together to make the flame and ring as big as they could make it until it suddenly burst up into the air, scattering bits of light in every direction. The light enveloped over the darkness, giving the air a warmer, safer feel. Asriel looked at Orenda with satisfied grin. The human was looking up at the light emotionless, then she started to sag underneath of him.

"No!" the goat child exclaimed as Orenda went down.

. . .

The pain was overwhelming, yet it wasn't unfamiliar. It seemed to Flowey that at this point, the pain was only an ignorable side effect of this whole ordeal at large. There didn't seem to be any alternative to the dilemma either.

Well… whatever.

At least this pain didn't kill him.

"Wake up." Flowey slurred to Orenda as he came too as well. Some how, they had gotten rather close to the end of the Underground, almost to where the barrier had once been. Chara must have gotten pretty far when the ghost had taken over the child's body. Orenda's body was now laying across the ground as if someone had made her trip in transit.

"Come on, we need to get moving before Chara gets control again." Flowey told the child again before reaching over to slap her across the face. Orenda didn't move, nor seem to acknowledge the gesture, which started to annoy the flower.

"Wake up." Flowey demanded as he struggled to move her arm. "I know you're awake, I feel your stupid heart beat! Get up you stupid piece of flesh!"

But the child didn't answer.

"Come… on!" Flowey grunted, still struggling to get her arm to move. A slow, tantalizing thought came to him, and try as he wanted to ignore it, it sang to him like a caged bird; Orenda had given him a lot more control than what he thought.

'My BiRd Is SlEePiNg. WhY mUsT yOu TaKe AwAy My ToYs AsRiEl?'

"Humans are not toys." Flowey grumbled as he continued to make Orenda's hand move, or try to wake her up in any way. "Have you ever seen the way they treat each other? A pack of animals is what they really are."

'AnD yEt YoU wAnT tO sAvE hEr?'

The flower said nothing as he slowly ceased his attempts to struggle or wake the child up.

'YoU wAnTeD cOmPaNiOnShIp FrOm ThE lAsT hUmAn BeCaUsE oF oUr SiMiLaR sOuLs. BuT tHiS cHiLd? WhAt MaKeS tHe GiRl So DiFfErEnT aSrIeL? Is ThErE sOmEtHiNg AbOuT hEr ThAt PlEaSeS yOu?'

"Maybe in another life..." Flowey muttered under his breath. He really just wanted her to open her eyes now, even if by a fraction. Asriel wanted to see those stunningly blue eyes again so badly that it was practically making the flower sick…

'WhAt CoNnEcTiOn DoEs ShE hAvE tO yOu? JuSt A dAy AgO yOu WeRe StIlL iN tHe GrOuNd, My OnE aNd OnLy FrIeNd WiTh No OnE tO sHaRe WiTh…'

Flowey stood still for a moment, looking at Orenda and contemplating Chara's words. He had no reason to like this child, but Asriel inside had gained some sort of infatuation for a reason that eluded both of them.

Now that he thought of it, Asriel was in greater control than normal to begin with. The Dr. Jekyll to his Mr. Hyde was showing more prominence as of late- the only other time it had been like this was when Frisk had been underground, even then, Jekyll seemed more like an Id that only wanted to revive their once dead Superego.

Now though…

 _It's time for a new Superego, don't you think?_

'YoU wOuLd GiVe Up _**My**_ FrIeNdShIp FoR sOmEoNe YoU jUsT mEt?!'

"Let's face it Chara, your guidance wasn't the best." Flowey replied with a smirk. "And you hid a lot of stuff from me. But this chick- she gave up her life just to get me out of here. She doesn't want to place me in a situation that could put me in even more risk than what I am now, she's never even thought of doing a thing like that. Before Asriel died, you both knew what could have happened, and although he was scared, you made him accept his own death in front of our parents. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to die. He didn't _have_ to die that day. I've already died once Chara, and I don't think either of us are afraid to die again with this child in charge."

'FiNe… ThEn LeT's SeE iF yOu CaN hOlD oN tO tHaT pRoMiSe!'

After the angry declaration, Flowey could feel Orenda's body slowly start to shift as it started to wake up. For a moment, the flower thought that the child was waking up from whatever slumber Chara had her in. It was only a short lived thought because when Orenda's eyes opened, they were anything but the blue orbs of light that Asriel had become smitten to.


End file.
